Fauna
Breed: Yorkshire Terrier Age: 5 Gender: Female Eye Color: Purple Main Color: Purple Pup Tag Symbol: A heart with a paw pad in the middle. Likes: Animals, taking care of animals, playing rough, exciting events Dislikes: Animals getting hurt or in danger, things that are way bigger than her, the other pups in trouble, being alone Bio Fauna was first found when the PAW Patrol was trying to save Cali from a falling off a cliff. She instantly fell into the cat's cuteness when she saw her. Fauna manages to keep Cali occupied by jumping down after her and keeping her still. After that, she saves Marshall and Aid who were about to fall off a crumbling part of the cliff. And after that rescue, she became a member of the PAW Patrol, as an animal expert. Like Herbie, she moves to the lookout and becomes a main member. Fauna really loves animals and has a better understanding of how they feel than the other members. She can help feed, clean, or watch over animals. Fauna tries many times to get along or have fun with Cali, even if the cat doesn't show it those feeling back. Fauna, like most of the other PAW Patrol members, has a fear. She has gigantasophobia, and gets pretty scared when something is much bigger, or way taller than she is. She loves to play a little rough sometimes. She'll do things like tackle another pup or playfully and lightly gnaw on them. It may seem a little aggressive, but she'll make sure that they don't get hurt. In a sense Fauna is a bit of a tomboy, so she doesn't mind certain things like getting dirty, whereas a girl might, or playing in boy-like activities. In addition, she's very funny and often likes to be silly sometimes. She'll kid around like Roader, or just act silly out of playfulness. Personality Spunky, playful, full of fun, tomboyish, and somewhat hyperactive. Fauna is all for playing and happiness. She'd love to have fun with her friends when she sees the opportunity. Fauna has a reputation for being rough in her playing sometimes. Despite this attribute, Fauna is careful not to hurt the pup she's playing with. She likes to do what boys do at times, so she's not picky about what activities are available. Her passion for animals gives her a caring personality. She's quick to help one if they need it. The pup she's most happy to see come to an animal's rescue is Aid, since he can help heal it if it's injured. Fauna's size can mean a lot to her. So if there's something very big like a whale, she'll often feel very small compared to it. This makes Fauna scared of anything that is immensely bigger than her. With all this said, Fauna is a clear definition of fun loving. She's a great friend and a sweet animal caretaker. Physical Appearance Fauna looks very much like any other Yorkie, with black and brown fur. Her head has a similar appearance to Chase's, but with a little more shaggy fur. As said in her description, her eyes are purple. She has eyelashes, just like any other girl would, and they're short in length. She has purple eyes and wears a purple collar around her neck. Gear As an Animal Rescuer Fauna wears a purple campaign hat with a lavender strap that goes around it. Her outfit is also purple with black outlines. Pup Pack Tools Animal Rescuer Her pup pack has an animal caller inside. She uses it by speaking into a cone, and the words come out of the speaker in the animal's language. Next, she has a small cage inside, to keep any animals safe and restrained from moving if they are needed to stay put. Air Pup Fauna is now equipped with an enhanced animal caller for air missions. A new tool she has are paw arms. In case an animal needs comfort, she can use them to gently rub it and keep it calm. As a neat feature, her wings are designed like bird wings. They still have jets on the ends of them. Mission PAW Fauna's pup pack has a chameleon robot, with a cloaking device on it. The chameleon can scout around the area and uses its camera to record suspecting actions or motives. This, like a real chameleon, can change its color to match its surroundings. This is so she won't be easily spotted. And, she has a cage trap as well. It looks like just metal once dormant, but when activated, the one who activated it gets trapped. The size varies upon the one trapped. Sea Patrol Her pup pack has an echolocation speaker to call certain animals underwater in case they may be of use. Aside from that, she's equipped with eight tentacles, like an octopus. This makes her underwater task more efficient. A fishtail is on the back of her pup pack, mainly for aesthetic purposes. Vehicles Animal Rescuer An animal transfer-like truck with a cage in the back. The cage can turn into a pen if needed. She also has an animal treat dispenser that can dispense treats for all sorts of animals. Mission Paw Her new vehicle is a car, that can transform into a cat-like vehicle. It is robotic, and she can use it to scale up walls or buildings. This cat-like car seems to inherit a mind of its own, so it's very obedient to Fauna. Sea Patrol As a sea patrol member, Fauna gains an animal transporter-like sub. It has a tank on board of it instead of a cage, mainly to put animals in, such as crabs or turtles, and it has a fishnet. Catchphrases * Fur, feather, fin? Count me in! * Fear not little critters, Fauna is here! * Fur, feather, fin? Mighty Fauna's in! Trivia * Fauna knows a few animal calls on herself, but she mostly uses her animal caller for more efficiency. * Fauna likes to play a lot with Herbie and Roader. * When Fauna tackles a pup, she gnaws on their ears, which is her main way of rough play. * Fauna is the third smallest pup. Being a Yorkie, which is a small dog breed. But it's not really that noticeable. This may also be the reason she feels nervous about tall or big animals. * Fauna debuts in season 5, after Herbie. * Fauna's favorite animal is a cat. And she especially loves kittens. * Fauna gets the most hesitant in missions when large animals are involved, due to her fear. * Despite moving to the Lookout, Fauna doesn't participate in Ultimate Rescue missions, nor does she have an Ultimate Rescue vehicle. She shares this trait with Herbie. Gallery File:A Yorkie.jpeg Fauna and Casey.PNG Fauna by skyhigh29 dciphzl-pre.jpg Dcy750d-01a755c6-2bcd-442d-b63e-806fb223cb44.png Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Characters